A Kiss From A Rose
by The Queen Of Randomness
Summary: YYHIY Crossover. YoukoKagomeKurama
1. Ch1 P1

Kiss From A Rose  
  
Chapter 1: Silver Angel Part 1  
  
By The Queen of Randomness 'How do I get myself into these situations?' she thought as she numbly dodged another wild attack by the raging youkai in front of her. 'Great I can't even call to Inu-yasha,' she thought as she looked up at the dark sky, 'Why did I have to leave on Inu-yasha's human night? Oh yeah, he would of heard me if I left any other night. I don't really think he would care now that he has is precious Kikyou' Kagome began to get lost in thought and would have received a fatal wound to her jugular if it hadn't been for Shippo.  
  
"Mama!" He wailed as he ran from his hidden sanctuary. The demon turned its ugly head away from the shock frozen Kagome. Its claws inches away from her unprotected throat.  
  
"Well, it appears I'll be having a little desert tonight as well as dinner," it said while drool dribbled down its hairy chin.  
  
"Shippo get out of here before its too late!" Kagome yelled snapping out of her daze. She squared her feet shoulder length apart, and placing her hands with the palms together. Her eyes glowed an eerie fuchsia pink, and her hands glowed with pink purification ki. The need to protect her kit had unlocked a small portion of her untrained miko powers.  
  
"Shippo. Get out of here now!" Kagome yelled while relishing the purifying orb . Shippo hesitated for only a second before running.  
  
'Where to go? Where to hide' Thought Shippo before an ear piercing scream rang through out the forest. "No! Kagome!" 'Don't worry Kagome-mama, I'll get help, just hang on a little longer." Shippo thought, mentally willing Kagome to last a little longer. He Climbed up the tallest tree in the area. He scampered up the tree to the tallest branch, digging his little claws into the bark to pull himself up. Once there Shippo stood on his tiptoes and took a deep breath of air. He let out a heart wrenching cry, but only one breed of youkai would know what it meant. 'Please come quick my brothers, Kagome needs you.' Thought Shippo before sitting down and waiting for their rescuer.  
  
A few miles away in a cove, safely tucked away from any human intruders sat a man. The man had long silver hair, that fell down his back like water over a fall. His amber eyes scanned over what appeared to be a great garden full of life. His white kimono hung off his lethal body and fell centimeters away from the ground. His white ears twitch and swiveled atop his head, catching every sound in the area. The mans tall swayed back and forth expectantly.  
  
"Something is wrong" he said. His voice was smooth but cold, like liquid ice. He turned to the shadowed part of the large cove, "Kuronue  
  
" He shouted towards the darkness.  
  
"Yes Youko?" another man said.  
  
Tall man with pointed facial features stepped out of the darkness and into the light. He wore an old faded pointed hate that was torn with age. His raven colored hair was tied back into a low pony tail and his midnight kimono was draped over his body, but still showing his defined muscles.  
  
"Can you sense it? There is a disturbance in the in the forest" he trailed off and his ears twitched and turned towards the forest and his eyes widened. "A distress call" he whispered more to himself than the other man identified as Kronose. "I'll be back later" said Youko before running out of the coves entrance.  
  
'I haven't heard that sound in so long. A Kits cry for shall not be ignored, it would be going against my honor.' he thought while sniffing the air. 'It appears that the kit is only about 8 miles south of here' he sniffed the air again, 'He doesn't seem to be harmed, I can't smell any Kitsune blood, but I can smell fear in his scent salt from his tears.' Youko ran for all he was worth until he came upon a tall old tree, one of the tallest and oldest in the forest. He observed little claws punctures in the tree tough bark every foot or so all the way up to the top. His eyes trailed up into the canopy of leaves, scanning for the sight on the little Kitsune.  
  
Youko listened to him sniffling for a moment before growling out the answering call. The Kit rubbed his eyes with his small paws before looking down at Youko, he yipped in excitement before jumping of the branch and onto Youko's head.  
  
"You gatta help my mama!" he wailed into poor Youko's extremely sensitive ears. A new wave a tears streaming from his green eyes, down his adorable face.  
  
Youko nodded once before taking Shippo off of his head and into the safety of his arms. He tucked Shippo under one arm before running again.  
  
"Where are we going kit, and why can't I smell a female Kitsune?" Youko asked while sniffing the air again. Shippo sniffled before replying, "can you smell that full grown bear youkai? That's where we're headed, and the reason you can't smell another Kitsune is because my mama's human." Youko looked down at Shippo with a puzzled expression, "Kagome isn't my real mama, my real mama was killed by the Thunder Brothers along with my Father. Kagome save me from the Thunder Brothers and takes care on me like Mama used to. But she's only human and she's hurt!" Shippo wailed again.  
  
nimbly dodge trees and avoided the underbrush, when they heard itA women screaming. "MAMA!"  
  
's Purifying orb hit its mark, the bears left eye, quickly purifying the left side of its face. The flesh melted of the bone a dripped to the hardly pack dirt. A Blood curdling roar emerged from its throat as he tried to sooth the pain, but only caused more pain. He clawed at his face, long scares started to form. His right eye looked at Kagome's still figure. Her Hands were still in the position they were in when she realest the orb, feet squared and shoulders tense. Her head was bowed down, long raven locks covering her face from view. The Youkai's eye turned red with rage,  
  
"Now you die filthy Human!" It hissed before charging at KagomeShe didn't move, but the youkai didn't seem to notice. HE let out a war cry, readying his claws for the fatal attackthat's when she looked up. Her dark eyes flashed with fright. A shriek of fright leapt out of her throat against her own will.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo," Kagome whispered before squeezing her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the immense pain that she knew was coming  
  
Youko, placed Shippo in the nearest tree and ran towards the scream. He appeared to be a faint blur of white, here one second and gone the next, but all the youkai in the area knew by his scent that the blur was an enraged youkai transforming to its truest form. The now silver fox Youko barged through the under brush just in time to see the bear youkai merely feet away from the shock frozen girl.  
  
Youko jumped between the bear and the girl to intercept the attack by digging his fangs into the bears right forearm, the one that was going to kill Kagome. His amber eyes flashed from the girl, who's eyes where still shut to his newest opponent. Youko's jaw was still firmly locked onto the bears forearm. He growled biting down harder, causing blood to flow from the newly inflicted wound. The bear growled back in response. Youko bit harder until the bear pulled his outstretched hand back and away from the women-Childs throat. He loosened his grip and took a step back before a white light consumed him.  
  
Kagome braced herself for the horrid pain that was surly awaiting herbut it never came. Hr shock stilled body would not let her move, or open her eyes in fear of what might happen. But when she heard growling form two different directions, her curiosity over rode her fear.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't I dead yet? And what is that growling?' Kagome's eyes snapped open when the ground trembled under her feet, sending her sprawling, landing only a foot or so away from the bear youkai  
  
The ground trembled under me as I transformed back into my humanoid form. The white light blinded the bear momentarily. The plant under my feet sprang to life. 'Now lets see if that ignorant bear tries anything' My body pulsed with derailing, and my sense were on high alertThat's when I noticed that the women-child was no longer behind me 'Shit' 


	2. Ch1 P2

Disclaimer: (I think I had forgotten it last time) I don't own any of the characters.   
  
Thank you to everyone who review, I updated this chapter for you people! Just to tell you, I would always be updating this quickly. Thanks again guys!  
  
Kiss From A Rose  
  
Chapter 1: Silver Angel Part 2  
  
By The Queen Of Randomness   
  
Golden eyes snapped open just in time to see the bear youkai blindly swiping at where he smelt the humans scent. His huge claws sliced through her thin cotton shirt, crimson blood flowed down her pale arm and splashed to the ground.  
  
'Now he doesn't need to see the women-child to locate her, it can smell her blood. Fuck! How was I so careless as to let this happen.' Youko thought as he snapped into action. He knelt down on the soft grass that was only under his feet and pulled an odd seed out of his yukito and placed it on the dirt.  
  
"Death Seed!" he yelled and the seed was eloped in a flash of green. IN place of the little seed was now an enormous man eating plant. Its large teeth clashed and acid drool dripped to the ground. The rock hard earth sizzled and cracked sending small quakes through the ground.  
  
"Kill only the bear youkai, leave the ningen women-child alone." yuoko whispered to the plant as he stroked its head. The plant made an almost purring sound in contentment. Youko began to walk slowly towards the bear youkai, whom was still slashing and lunging blindly.  
  
laid sprawled on the ground in front of the blinded bear. She stared wide eyed as the gorgeous silver fox turned into the handsomest man, or youkai that she had ever seen. His silver hair blew to the side in a private wind. His mouth formed a cocky grin, his pearly fangs showed and sent shivers down her spin.  
  
Something moved from behind her. She spun around only to see the bear come swiping at her with its claws. Its right eye, the only one he had left was clouded over with a fog, it seemed the white light caused him to become blinded. Kagome tried to back away, but was too slow, taking the full blow of its claws to her right shoulder. She gasped from the pain, but didn't scream, too frightened to even make a sound. The bear came changing at her again and again, but this time she had time to back away.  
  
The silver haired man reached into his kimono for something and then placed it on the ground. "Death seed!" he shouted and the something he had pulled out of his kimono transformed into the biggest plant she had ever seen. The man whispered something to the plant then began to walk cautiously towards the bear.  
  
Youko pulled a red rose out from behind his ear and called out, "Rose whip" the rose glowed for only a second before a long green thorned whip replaced it. Kagome watched him with a look of awe on her face. Her brown eyes where wide and her mouth was partly open. The mans eyes widen a little bit, and looked at something behind her. She turned her head slowly and came face to face with the bear. It roared before smacking her upside the head with its heavy claws.  
  
Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body fell limply to the ground with a soft thud. The bear chuckled evilly, seeming not to notice the seething fox behind him. Youko's eyes turned red and his fangs grow until they curled over his smooth lips.  
  
'No, I wont let this bear kill Shippo's mother. He doesn't deserve to loose his mother again. I wont let that happen. A human with such honor and compassion as this one has shall not die by the hands of some idiotic low level bear.' Youko thought as he snapped the rose whip to gain the bears attention.  
  
The bear kicked kagome's limp body and snarled at it. Kagome moaned as his foot made contact with her unprotected side. A crack could be heard, most likely a few broken rips. SNAP The bear reared its ugly head towards Youko's form.  
  
He snapped the whip again, but this time at the bear. It torn the bears flesh and left gruesome gashes where it hit. Youko snapped his whip again and again. When he stopped all that was left of the bear was a pile of flesh, organs, and fur. He looked at his plant that had been watching the whole thing.  
  
"Dispose of this Youkai's body." he said. The plant began to gnaw and chump on what was left of the bear in a gruesome fashion. Youko walked over to Kagome's body and gently lifted her head onto his lap. She moaned in pain, tears spilled from her tightly closed eyes. Youko brushed her raven hair away from her forehead. A 3 long gashes lie side by side running from her right eyebrow to her temple. The blood flowed freely from the gashes and down her forehead to her hair.  
  
Youko leaned his head down to her forehead and sniffed her blood. He gently licked along her wounds, cleaning the blood away from the actual cut. She thrashed her head to the side, unconsciously trying to get free of his hold. His textured tongue. He licked the gashes again, cleaning them one last time.  
  
Youko, turned his head away from Kagome's and let out a low growl. His ears twitched, waiting for the answering yip. A few minute later and the yip came. Shippo began to run towards them.  
  
Kagome's head turned from side to side and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes where clouded and unfocused, but she could make out the person face that was holding her.  
  
Youko turned his attention back to the girl that lay in his lap when she began to move. Her eyes open and her unfocused gaze landed on him. She whispered something so low that he couldn't even hear her with his youkai hearing. He bend his head down closer to her mouth.  
  
"Is my kit okay? Where is he?" she asked, her voice was quite and raspy.  
  
Youko nodded his head before he answered, "Yes, your kit Shippo is safe and unharmed. He is coming as we speak." he said. Kagome nodded.  
  
She stretched her hands out towards his silver ears. He didn't pull his head away as she began to rub and scratch his ears. His golden gaze locked with her brown one.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, my silver angel" She whispered before she passed out. Youko sat there holding her limp form to his chest, just staring at her unconscious face.  
  
'Angel?' he thought before Shippo barged through the underbrush with a yell of "MAMA!" Youko shook his head. 'Then an angel I shall be.' he thought as he watched Shippo jump and snuggle into Kagome's chest. 


	3. Ch2 P1

_A Kiss From A Rose_

Chapter 2: Dark Meetings

_By The Queen Of Randomness_

Shippo brushed a few strands of hair away from the many cuts and bruises that adorned Kagome's forehead. Her face contracted in pain, as Shippo jumped onto her midsection. Kagome moaned in protest as his little clawed feet pushed down on a particularly sore spot on her abdomen. He leaned down until his cheek rested lightly above her chest; his pointed ear was lying right above her steadily beating heart.

"So she is going to be okay, right?" Shippo asked, his voice quivering with uncertainty. Liquid woe ran down his red cheeks, Shippo hurriedly tried to wipe them away, but he wasn't fast enough for Yo-ko's eyes or nose.

The silver haired savior nodded, "But, you should probably not lay on her for now," he inhaled lightly, "by her scent it seems she is pretty beat up. By the look of it, she has several broken ribs to add to her list of injuries."

Shippo made a move to get off Kagome's stomach, but froze when she began to toss her head in pain, salty rivers fell from her tightly closed lids, like a great water fall. Yo-ko continued to sniff.

"Your mother needs help kit and fast," Yo-ko's voice was deep and serious. He plucked Shippo up off of Kagome and gently placed him on his shoulder. Yo-ko began to stand, with Kagome still in his arms, to walk out of the clearing; or tried to at least.

"Wait! Where are we going? And...uh...what is your name?" Shippo inquired, one auburn eyebrow arched in question.

Yo-ko continued walking, but his amble quickly turned into a light sprint as Kagome continued to moan in pain. His silver hair flew behind them, like a river of sparkling white jewels.

"Yo-ko" was all he said and continued to run, almost flying at the pace his feet traveled at.

Shippo's brow scrunched together, as he bit his lip, assuming a position of hard thinking. I know I have heard his name before but where...' suddenly a flash of memories came to life, in a flash of blazing colors and comforting emotions. Father! Papa told me about him...he is the silver fox bandit Kitsune!'

Shippo released a squeal of excitement while springing from Yo-ko's shoulder to his head, carefully grabbing Yo-ko's silver locks to keep from falling of the speeding Kitsune. His orange tail stood at attention in his excitement. Shippo began to speak rapidly, combining syllables and squeals into one big sentence in a language anything but that of which they were speaking.

Yo-ko's ears flattened themselves against their silver safe haven, as Shippo continued to bounce and squeal in excitement. As he bounced he tugged on Yo-ko's hair, earning a bit of a yelp from the overwhelmed fox.

Shippo continued to ramble on about all he knew of the notorious bandit, ignoring Yo-ko's yelp of pain.

Man this kit has a lot of energy. Well, he is only a kit; I better calm him down, before he wakes up the women with in incompetent rambles. I wonder what her name is anyways. Kami, this kit knows more about me than I do!'

He gently laid his hand on Shippo's bouncing head. Shippo's little fists continued to travel up and down in a steady pattern.

"You mean you're really the legendary silver fox bandit?" Shippo asked, slower this time as he slid off Yo-ko's head to his shoulder once again. Yo-ko nodded once again. Shippo stood on tip toes to look Yo-ko directly in the eyes. Gold met emerald. One set of eyes shinned with awe and astonishment, the other set, cold but if you studied their amber depths you could clearly see amusement.

"You're the Kitsune that can pick any lock, break any sealing spell, shatter any protection seal, and has stolen millions of the most rare and precious jewels, silks, gold trinkets, and tapestries in the world?"

Yo-ko grinned at Shippo, before turning to face forwards, towards where they were running. Trees and forest foliage continued to flash in an array of marbled colors.

(Hey dudes and dudets! Sorry 'bout the long wait...My computer wouldn't let me update...its a little slow...But anyways...new chapter are up...I'll try and write some more soon so I can update more often... I'm outie

-PEACE and LOVE-

_TQOR_


End file.
